The Lights Went Out
by cameronbeanoone
Summary: When one stupid mistake from Raph spirals out of control, it could be the last time that the turtles forgive him. Will he manage to keep the consequence of his actions a secret or will life be turned upside down? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the turtles, I've never written a turtles fic before, and this is probably going to be garbage… but I'm gonna try anyway ****. Also, apologies for the short chapters.**

Darkness.

Everything was hazy as the darkness swam around him. Raphael opened his eyes slowly, wondering what could've awoken him. He didn't need the toilet. He couldn't hear a noise coming from Don's room next door. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

He sighed and turned over. For some reason, this had been happening regularly for the last few nights. The time was 1:30, and Raph knew he would have trouble getting back to sleep now. He was too restless. After tossing and turning for several minutes, he made up his mind to go for a run. It would distract him and he wasn't doing anything productive just lying here. He silently made his way out of his room, past Mikey's door from which the sound of snoring was prominent and out of the lair. Once Raph was in the sewer, he began to run. The air past his face was refreshing, but the stench invaded his nostrils and he had a sudden urge to go topside. He knew he wasn't meant to, but something was calling him up there. _Oh, what the hell _he thought eventually. _No one will know_. He found the nearest ladder and climbed up into the night.

Running over the rooftops was such a relief, Raph felt free and so much better. He would never admit it to anyone, but he did sometimes get claustrophobic, especially when he was in a mood. Living with three teenage brothers could be a little cramped sometimes.

Suddenly he stopped. Someone was following him. He could sense it. Raph whipped round, but could make out no figures in the darkness.

"Who's there?" he called out. From the shadows emerged a familiar figure, dressed in black, with her dark hair hanging around her shoulders. "Karai," He growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Raphael, I need to speak with you." Her gaze was cold and hard.

"If this is some kind of trick-"

"It isn't. Do you remember our _meeting_ a few weeks ago" Karai's words were full of spite.

Raph gulped. He had tried extremely hard to wipe the _meeting_ from his mind.

"What about it?" _Why would she want to bring it up?_

"Well… it seems there has been some kind of accident." Karai was deliberately avoiding eye contact now. Raph's heart began to beat faster. _What the shell is she going on about?_

"I'm pregnant."

At first he laughed, trying to shake it off. "Very funny, Karai." She stepped towards him threateningly, anger flashing in her eyes.

"This is no joke Raphael. I'm pregnant. I am pregnant with your child."

Raph stepped back, dazed and confused. "But… that can't be possible. Are you sure it's me?"

Karai laughed. "Incredibly sure." Raph was still reeling from the revelation. He couldn't believe it. However his shock quickly turned to anger.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted at Karai. "You - "

"Shut up," She interrupted him, seething. "I'm the one with a fucking baby growing inside me. So shut up." She turned away from him.

Raph was still enraged but steadied himself before saying to her, "What will you do?"

"The only thing I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the follows and everyone who read the first chapter, please tell me what you think about it in the comments. I got this one out quite quickly because I wasn't sure when I'd next be able to write. Warning for discussion about abortion in this chapter.**

Raph stared out over the sleeping city at dawn. Everything was bathed in a beautiful orange glow, quietly waking up for another busy day. His head was still struggling to come to terms with what Karai had told him. How was it even possible? He wished he could believe it was a trap, one of Shredder's plans, but there was something about the look in her eyes that convinced him it wasn't.

He couldn't tell his brothers, that was one thing for sure. He had literally slept with the enemy. Raph smacked himself in the head as he remembered that night, and how foolish he was. Him and Leo were right in the middle of a massive row at the time. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't been. Pissed off and claustrophobic, he had gone round to Casey's and they spent the evening getting drunk. Just as he was leaving, Karai turned up, with her guard down and upset. She wanted to talk to someone, about the Shredder, her duty, about Leo of all people, and for some reason had felt he was the right person to do so with. He comforted her, and it had somehow developed into them having sex. Raph couldn't even remember much about it because he was intoxicated, and the parts he could he had tried hard to erase from his mind. He thought the best thing to do was just forget about it, and that way no-one would have to know. But now… It would be much harder to keep it from everyone. He imagined the disappointment on his family's faces if they ever knew.

How could he fuck up so badly? The fact was, although he had gotten angry with Karai, he knew it was all his fault. He was so hotheaded, act first, ask questions later, that's what Leo was always telling him. Suddenly Leo's face appeared in his mind, fearless leader, goody-two shoes Leo. Raph knew he would never be as good as him. With a cry he slammed his hand into the wall next to him, his knuckles cracking with the impact as splintering pain seared through them. Raph laughed. _I deserve the pain, _he thought. The worst part was, Leo loved Karai. And Karai loved Leo. She may not have said it outright that night, but he could tell from the way she talked about him. "And what do I do? I go and mess things up. Stupid Raphael who always messes things up." He said to himself.

Raph got up and began to walk back home, bracing himself for seeing his brothers again. At least he wouldn't have to deal with being a father, well that's what Karai seemed to be saying. He needed to check it out though, this abortion thing, he didn't understand how you could just get rid of a baby. Plus he wasn't sure he agreed with it, but Karai said it was her choice. She said there was no possible way she could have a baby, even if she gave it away to an orphanage after, right under the Shredder's nose. She said that for her, there was no other option, and that seemed fair enough to Raph.

As the city came to life, the hustle and bustle slowly returned to its streets, Raph slipped down into the darkness and the familiar stink of the sewers. Now to think of an excuse for being out, to lie through his teeth and hide the guilt from the most important people in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. There probably won't be any updates for a couple of weeks or so now. Anyway, enjoy!**

"HI – YAH"

Karai flip-kicked the dummy with such a force that it flew across the room, smacked into the wall and fell, limp to the ground. She breathed in deeply through her nose. As she went to collect the dummy, she heard a slow, sarcastic clap ring out. Turning round, she saw the Foot Elite standing there, laughing at her.

"That was a nice kick… for a little girl." said one of them and they erupted into laughter. Karai clenched her fists, and turned back to retrieve the dummy. "They're not worth your time," she whispered to herself, as she made her way across the dojo. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her in the abdomen. She doubled over and cried out in pain. She could hear the Elite's laughter ringing in her ears. Sinking to her knees, she gulped as a fresh wave of pain hit her. She couldn't move.

Then the nausea overtook and she forced herself up. Stumbling to the door, Karai tried to calm her racing heart and churning stomach.

"Where's she going?" said one of the Elite. No one else was listening, as they were too busy training, so he took the liberty of following her himself.

Once she was finally in the bathroom, Karai scrambled into a cubicle and locked the door, just about holding it in until she lifted the lid of the toilet. Once she had vomited, she flushed and pulled the toilet lid down to sit. Her heart was still racing, and she rested her head in her hands. Why the hell did she get into this mess? She couldn't believe she had been so weak. She had to get rid of this baby as soon as possible, her duty was the most important thing. Part of her was extremely upset to have to have an abortion. Having a baby would mean finally experiencing and giving the unconditional love she had never truly felt in her life, not even from Oroku Saki. But he wouldn't stand for it, he would be so angry, especially when he found out who the father was. She couldn't risk it. And then there was the problem of the baby itself. Who knew what it would look like, if it would be deformed, if it would have turtle characteristics or human?

Karai sighed. One thing, the only thing she knew was that nobody could ever know, and she was going to have to be careful. She left the toilet only to find one of the Foot Elite standing outside.

Narrowing her eyes, she hissed "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to check you're alright." He said with mock concern, inspecting his fingernails. "You ran off pretty quick back there."

"I'm not feeling very well," she replied coldly. "Now go back to your training." He turned and walked away, muttering under his breath. Karai washed her hands and then followed him.

Raph grunted as he scored another hit on the bag. He'd been working out for quite a while, just thinking about the stinking great mess he'd got himself into. Panting, he rested a moment, and saw Donatello leaving his lab. An idea struck him.

"Yo, Donnie." He called across the room. Don looked up, as Raph came towards him.

"D'ya think I could borrow your laptop a sec?" He was trying to sound as casual as possible.

Donnie frowned slightly. Raph had never shown any remote interest in his laptop before. "Uh, sure," he replied. "What do you need it for?"

"Umm… Just wanted to check it out, I guess. " He knew it was a lame lie, but he had to say _something_. He looked at Don hopefully, thinking maybe he was preoccupied and wouldn't pay much attention to it.

Donnie narrowed his eyes "Okaaaay… It's just in there." He motioned to the lab. Raph gave a thanks and headed towards it. Too bad Don had an excellent bullshit radar, thought Raph. Still, he seemed to have gotten away with it, and he was sure the internet would know what abortion was.


End file.
